


3 Years Later

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [4]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Other characters not mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: It has been 3 years since Valeria was born.Spanish is used in some areas.
Relationships: Carlos Sánchez/Carmen Sánchez, Joaquín Mondragón/Reader, La Muerte/Xibalba (Book of Life), María Posada/Manolo Sánchez
Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521122
Kudos: 4





	3 Years Later

Xibalba was tending to a particular checklist in his claw-like fingertips. He licked his slick black lips made of hardened tar. Everything around him was bustling, just what you expect, a typical day in the Land of the Remembered to be. As he was beginning to get frustrated, Carlos and Carmen Sánchez came up and tapped on his body.

He turned around with a scowl, “What do you people want?” He griped. 

Carlos Sánchez bit his lip and spoke, “We couldn’t help but notice that you were having trouble Señor, is there anything that our family can help with?” 

Xibalba pondered this a bit and with a kind smile replied, “Geez, thanks I actually have a lot to do, with our anniversary coming in just a few weeks time.”

Carlos and Carmen replied, “¡Felicidades, you two!” 

Xibalba grinned fully and grabbed the two in a hug. He realizes that and he blushed softly and released them, and began listing off what needed to happen. When he finished he said, “Listen, Carmen, I need you to keep my wife distracted as she’s quite fond of you. Carlos, I need more help, so please explain this the other Sánchez’s, ¡vámonos, muy rápido!”

In the Land of the Living you were going to have another bebé. You were definitely larger than the last time you were embarazada. Joaquín had been busy preparing for another child and that included telling Valeria (or Val, her nickname) that she was going to be a hermana mayor. Her reaction was not exciting as she showed little interest in the subject and focused more on her toys. But now she’s been pestering you and Joaquín with many questions and you do your best to answer them all truthfully and kindly. 

Today, Manolo and María had come over with their children, Fernán, whom was seis años y Adelita was 4 años de edad. Fernán immediately ran for Valeria and embraced her. He was followed by Adelita Sánchez. Fernán hugged Val carefully so she didn’t fall over.

You begin to cry softly at the sight and your hand gently went to your abdomen where your baby was growing. Maria saw this and gently rubbed your back comfortingly, as Joaquín was building the crib and Manolo had gone to help him and to tell him the latest news.

In the baby’s room, Joaquín was unsuccessfully trying to hammer in the nails to the new crib as Val was still using the first one. Manolo walked into the room and asked, “So hermano, ¿Cómo te gustaría otro ahijado?”

Joaquin said, “Sure that’s great.” Then suddenly, Joaquín froze in mid swing with the hammer and his eyes widened as the realization set in. He immediately squeals and drops the hammer and ran to bear hug Manolo. “¿Es verdad, Manny?”  
“¡Si es hermano!” Manolo smiled as Joaquín hugged him tighter, he quickly spun around and grabbed the hammer and gently handed it to Manolo as he said whilst leaving the room, “I have to tell my wife. Por favor termina de martillear por mi hermano.”

As soon as he left Manolo sighed, he didn’t have the heart to tell him that they hadn’t consummated again to produce such a thing yet. He hoped Maria wouldn’t tell them the truth but at the same time he wanted for her to tell them the truth.

Back in the Land of the Remembered, the planning was going smoothly as a lot of progress had been made within a few hours with quite a few close calls from La Muerte finding out. Luckily, Carmen kept her distracted. Xibalba managed to sweat in anticipation of the event. 

The event in question was a Symbolic one. Its uses was to renew the wedding vows or it could a grande fiesta. This event had a lot going on from paper flags to exotic Mexican food.

Xibalba had bought a new bracelet for La Muerte. It had the Aztec Dragon on it. 

While La Muerte had gotten him, a ring of the Aztec God of Death. Anita Sánchez helped Xibalba wrap the bow on top of a black and blue box with a light red and yellow bow.

Carmen helped her with the wrapping of it finishing it with a bright red and black bow. On a canary yellow box. 

As the days were winding down to the wire, Xibalba was getting nervous. La Muerte questions him and he accidentally mentioned that he was planning an anniversary party. La Muerte giggled as she massaged his wings causing a sort of rumbly moan out of him. 

He blushed hard and he coughed into his fist and said, Uh- ¿what are you doing m-my l-love?” She stopped and said, “Well you just told me your surprise..” 

“Oh, that’s just peachy.” He grit his teeth on the last word. ‘¡Darn it all!’ He thought.

“Oh, Balby, it’s sweet that you tried to keep it a secret, ¿if you want I can pretend to be surprised?”

Xibalba nodded meekly, and smiled through square looking teeth. La Muerte smiled and left as Xibalba heavily sighed. He began to think about Manolo and the others.

In the Land of the Living, you were being whispered to by Joaquín as Maria gently rubbed your back. You started to grin in anticipation and gripped Maria’s hands, “¿Is it true, hermana? ¡That you’re going to have another child!” 

María blinked her eyes rapidly as she tried to process what you had just said, then she spoke, “Uh, I’m not expecting just yet, but Manolo and I were planning on having a third child. Sorry to disappoint you, hermano and cuñada.” 

Joaquín gently used his arm closest to you and wrapped it around your frame. Your face changed from cheerful to anger to sadness in a matter of seconds. Joaquín tightened the embrace as you began sobbing loudly. Your children, looked up and Fernán ran to your side, and he offered you his stuffed bull, Toro, as a way to comfort you.

“Here, Mrs. Mondragón, this is Toro, he helps me when I am sad, and I saw that you were sad.” He stated as he offered his stuffed bull to you.

Joaquín scoops him up and placed him on his lap, as to allow you to take the bull from Fernando’s tiny outstretched hand. “Muchas Gracias, niño.” You said as you ruffled his hair softly. He happily giggled as he then asked Godfather Joaquín if he could touch your stomach. Joaquín laughed out loud and nodded gently taking his hand in his and gently rested them on your abdomen.

You were cuddling with the stuffed bull as you felt a kick in your abdomen. You hummed as Fernando’s eyes got the size of dinner plates. He pressed his face gently on your abdomen as he felt more kicks; one after another. 

After a while, Manolo reappeared, hammer in hand, as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He made his way to the Mondragón parlor and he sank into a comfy chair, boy was he hungry. His wife gave him a stern look, he whispered “lo siento” to his wife and he caught Joaquín’s eye and also whispered the same thing, with Joaquín nodding with a smile.

Your tummy grumbled, making you blush. You tried to stand but your abdomen wouldn’t let you, but Joaquín stopped you, and said, “I’ve got this, ¿what are you in the mood for cariño?” (means sweetie but could also mean honey as well).

As he got up you had to hold Fernando, His comment made you blush. You set Fernando down beside your lap and replied, “¿Can you make something extra cheesy, dear?” You replied. He blinked, but he obliged and began to walk to the kitchen when Maria jumped up and followed him to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Joaquín began to get the ingredients out for some Cheesy Baked Black Bean Flautas, which were exactly what they are named (look them up, they look scrumptious). Maria preheated the stove and prepared the tin foil sprayed with olive oil while Joaquín prepared the food. Their movements were quick as they had breakfast on the table within 20 minutes. Maria called the kids and Manolo and once Joaquín finished setting the table he came and hoisted you up into his arms and set you down gently.

You set Toro, down and then, you pecked your husband’s cheek, and waddled into the dining room, where the kids were already seated and chatting away. Manolo was still out of shape from working on the crib so long as he slumped in his chair, Maria gently nudged him and he nodded and gently rose from his seat and moved your seat out for you then made his way back to his seat. He waited until you sat down and then he sat down as well. 

Joaquín made a toast to having a healthy baby. 

“¡Salud!” Everyone including the kids cheered.

As dinner was served, laughter and voices echoed through the room and the house, as the joy and hope in their hearts burst forth my. Val bit into the soft (they can be crunchy too but not in this story) tortilla and she giggled in delight. Fernando looked at her with adoration.

Manolo and María were whispering to each other as Fernando had finished eating. He asked to be excused and he ran to the couch where his stuffed Toro was waiting for him. He began snuggling with it. When Adelita was done she waved her arms around and her godfather, Joaquín picked her up and twirled around with her safely snug in his arms. Then he set her down after she had a giggling moment. Followed by Val, who grabbed Adelita’s hand, as they ran off. 

You softly smiled at Joaquín as he started to clean up the children’s plates and silverware. He also put the high chair back where another one was sitting in preparation for the new arrival. Once Manolo and Maria were finished, they put their plates and silverware in the sink. You then began, to wash the dishes while Joaquín put them away in their respective cabinets. You smiled at one another as he made his mustache wiggle, and let up one eyebrow in an attempt to be sexy. You started to giggle and leaned into the sink getting your hair wet as well as your clothes, you splashed him playfully as you got out from under the faucet. You both began to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of each other. 

Manolo and María smiled softly and mentioned that they were going to be heading out, you both stopped to say goodbye complete with hugs. You guys hugged the children as well. The Sánchez’s then left with Fernando and Adelita.

A Few Weeks Later:

In the Land of the Remembered, the god’s anniversary party was in full swing. The Sánchez familia were pleased with their work. Xibalba and La Muerte hadn’t had this much fun in centuries. When it was time to give gifts, Xibalba became very nervous about it. La Muerte presented hers first. Her gift made Xibalba cry, hot tar like tears. He immediately put his new ring on, he was about to cry yet again when he remembered his gift. He brought the gift out from his back, she undid the paper, and she almost cried for there were tiny pricks of yellow flower petals in her eyes. She immediately put the new bracelet on. They embraced each other.

In the Land of the Living, you were in yours and Joaquín’s room, heavily in labor, with Joaquín beside you. In the hallway outside your room, a magnitude of people had come into your house to see the baby. Among them was a very anxious, General Posada, who was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the future hero of San Ángel, much to Joaquín’s displeasure. 

Manolo Sánchez about slapped him in the face but María stopped him and shook her head, as she held Fernando in one arm and Val in the other, while Manolo held Adelita. Screams could be heard from within as you desperately squeezed the life out of Joaquín’s hands, as they turned an ungodly azul. 

Unfortunately, evil doesn’t rest, and Chato along with several other bandits were sighted just outside the gate to San Ángel by General Posada, he immediately burst into the room. Manolo had handed his kids off to the Rodriguez Brothers and took his estoques out from behind his back and leaped out the door. 

“Joaquín, bandidos are attacking the town, please help, Manolo.” General Posada looked at him expectantly as he nodded his head. He turned to face you. “Mi Amor, I have to protect the people of this town, please forgive me.” You nodded just as another contraction hit you. You screamed, so loud that the bandits could hear you. Joaquín made sure Maria was sitting next to you, alert if anything were to go wrong.

Joaquín then bolts out the door and grabs his swords hanging above the fireplace mantel. He skillfully wields them, and places them in their holders. He slammed the door open to reveal a horde of bandidos at his door. His attitude quickly changed, from heroic to down right pissed. He swings his swords out in a flash. He angrily swung his swords at them, severing some of the bandido’s limbs. 

Chato, the former right hand man of Chakal, whom was fighting Manolo, saw Joaquín and immediately dodged Manolo’s estoque’s attacks and beelined straight for Joaquín. Manolo quickly followed him and was about to stab him when all of a sudden........ (when posting to A03 have that be the end of a chapter).

Joaquín was too busy with the other bandidos to see Chato speedily ram his sword into his chest, but Chato immediately died afterwards as Manolo had struck him in the heart from behind causing him to die instantly. Joaquín gasped for breath as he felt blood slowly pool into his lungs. He started to choke and heave as it was getting harder for him to breath. Manolo got starry-eyed with tears as he was witnessing his best friend/brother die right in front of him. 

“Tell...........my.........wife...and.......daughter......that......I..........love......them. I.......just.......wish.........I could’ve,” He coughed up a bout of blood as he shakily continued, “seen.........our.........new...........baby......,” his voice trailed off as his eyes slowly closed and he died with a smile on his face. 

The other bandits gasped and yelled, “Chato has been defeated, ¡Retreat!” The bandidos ran quickly away. 

“No.” Manolo said softly.

“Help!” He yelled desperately, as rain began to pour heavily down. General Posada was the first on the scene and he collapsed on the muddy ground.

“It was Chato, one of the bandidos that killed him. I ran to skewer him with my sword but I was too late; but I killed Chato.”

Back in your room, you heard Manolo’s cries for help and you immediately felt dread come over you. Maria had also gone stiff, she thought that Manolo had never sounded so heartbroken in his life. Joaquín had told her of the time when she had supposedly died and she immediately remembered and gasped.

In the Land of the Remembered, Joaquín materialized and became a skeleton, complete with the eyepatch he always wore over his damaged eye. A Captain, greeted him and after the formalities took him to see the Sánchez familia. 

The anniversary party was still going on in full swing. Xibalba was now trying to get the Piñata to break but to no avail. He was getting more and more pissed by the second and finally he snapped and about hit a certain skeleton on the head as he was shoved into the situation by the Captain. La Muerte quickly snapped her fingers and the bat disappeared and Xibalba blinked upon seeing his former champion.

Carmen gasped, “Señor Mondragón, is mijo (my son) still alive?” Joaquín nodded. 

Carmen sighed but then inquired, “What are you doing down here? Shouldn’t you be home with your family?” Joaquín got sad and replied, “Bandidos ambushed the town, while my beautiful wife was pregnant and giving birth to our new baby.” He gritted his teeth as he openly sobbed, his tears were like a river. 

The whole Sánchez familia, La Muerte and even Xibalba took pity on him. Xibalba knelt down, “Listen Joaquín we could help you after all it’s our anniversary.” He got a smug look from his wife. Looks like the Living had rubbed off on him. 

La Muerte agreed and went to fetch the CandleMaker, the Keeper of Balance. While she did that, Joaquín congratulated, Xibalba on making it this far. 

“Hey, Xibalba, ¿mind if I take a crack at that?”  
He pointed to the Piñata and the bat that had magically appeared next to it. 

Xibalba shrugs and then hands him the stick, amusingly watching Joaquín make a fool of himself. When all of a sudden, the Piñata burst, candy, treats, and toys flew everywhere. Xibalba’s mouth went completely slack and his mouth hit the floor. He then began to silently rage in anger. 

Joaquín noticed a serpentine like creature, with wings, come towards him seemingly out of the blue. He floated around Joaquín as if he was observing him. Xibalba stopped grumbling and then proceeded to faint when he saw the legendary Quetzalcóatl. One of The Creator Gods.

“Joaquín, Quetzalcóatl is one of the Creators of mankind. We feared the mighty serpent because it signified the end of the Aztec Empire.” Carmelo Sánchez stated in awe with a hint of quivering as he was also frightened. Joaquín then bows in respect as Quetzalcóatl comes to rest in front of him.

La Muerte and the CandleMaker were about to the party when the CandleMaker exclaimed, “¡Santa Gordita! ¡It’s Quetzalcóatl!” 

“¿Que?” La Muerte asked. She snapped her fingers and in the blink of an eye she and the CandleMaker appeared behind Joaquín. 

Back in the Land of the Living, you had just given birth to a healthy baby boy. You and Joaquín had decided to name the screaming bundle in your arms, Alejo, which means defender. Manolo came barreling through the door, distraught clearly written on his features. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N, but Joaquín has.......passed.....away,” He broke down on the last word openly sobbing into his hands. Maria immediately comforted you, as you became very pale. Soon the world seemed to stop, as you held your son, the only reminder of him. 

Alejo had Joaquín’s hair color. He would have his eye color as well, but it was too early to tell. He had your face shape though. You breastfed your son, as you silently cried. Maria went to comfort her husband and whispered something into his ear. He immediately perked up but had a sad smile on his face. 

In the Land of the Remembered, Joaquín and Quetzalcóatl were having a discussion, as it turned out, it spoke the language of mankind. La Muerte and the CandleMaker were trying to wake up Xibalba.

“¿Ss..o, mortal what bringsss you here?” Joaquín told him the story, and Quetzalcóatl took pity on him, he then said, “You have died a noble death, I shall grant you a second chance.”

He continued, “Joaquín, you’ve shown me how noble you have defended your town, exactly what I expected of my creation.” Quetzalcóatl bellowed as warm light enveloped Joaquín.

“Now, go forth, and be the best friend, hero, husband and father you can be!” Joaquín felt his body changing as he ascended to the Land of the Living. Xibalba came to and stared in awe as Joaquín ascended in a yellow light, at breakneck speeds. 

Quetzalcóatl flew by the other Gods and disappeared into a fiery green light, leaving not a trace but a few feathers. La Muerte was awestruck as she hadn’t seen her husband faint in all the years she had known him.

Back in the Land of the Living, Manolo had just finished burying Joaquín’s body, when a light pierced the ground where the memorial was built on his grave, as Joaquín came out of the ground smiling as a tear fell from his face as he silently prayed his wife and children were alive.

Manolo quickly ran to him and bear hugged him so tightly that Joaquín couldn’t breath for a second. Joaquín returned the hug with just as much of the ferocity. “Hey brother, ¿how’s my wife?”

“Well, despite her grieving over your death, she had a son.” Manolo put his hands on Joaquín’s shoulders. Joaquín then took off running to his house as fast as possible.

In the Mondragón Estate, you just finished feeding the baby, while Maria gently patted your shoulder. You made it a point to visit your husband’s grave and tell him about his son. Just after you recovered from childbirth that is. 

Joaquín ran up to his door following closely behind was Manolo. General Posada saw him and promptly fainted when he saw Joaquín walking around. Joaquín threw open the door to his house and immediately ran to your room. He straightened out his suit as he gently knocked on the door. Manolo was behind him giddily anticipating the reaction from you.

The door opened revealing Maria, who was quite shocked to see Joaquín alive and well. 

“Come on in guys, Joaquín you have no idea how much your wife has grieved for you, but she’s a strong woman.” Maria stated.

You quizzically looked at Joaquín as he stood awkwardly in the doorway smiling. His eyes immediately went to the bundle in your arms. You warmly smiled and beckoned him close. He nervously approached. 

Alejo was asleep in your arms as you handed him to your now alive husband. His eyes opened up and he started to cry as he didn’t recognize this person. Joaquín immediately began to rock and sway him. He started singing a Mexican Lullaby, (lullaby in italics)

Duerme ya, dulce bien  
Mi capullo de nardo.  
Despacito duermete  
como la abeja en la flor.  
Duerme ya, dulce bien  
Duerme ya, dulce amor  
Dulces sueños tendrás  
al oir mi canción.

Your smile got wider as your son had fallen asleep listening to his voice when he sang. Alejo was now asleep in your husband’s arms. Suddenly the door opened revealing Val with Maria and Manolo holding their children. Val immediately ran for you (she didn’t know that her father died). Joaquín managed to hand your son back to you and pick up his daughter and spun her around. 

Manolo then had an announcement, “Hermano, ¡Habrá un nuevo ahijado para ti!”  
It was only till Maria nodded in agreement that Joaquín became even happier.

Val asked, “Does that mean I get a new playmate?” You nodded as Manolo and María came over with their children. Fernando stared in awe at the baby boy, and well, Adelita hid behind her parents legs. Soon, she got the courage, she stood on her tiptoes and stared in awe as well at the mini-Joaquín. Val was held in her father’s arms as she stared with uncertainty at this new development.


End file.
